


A Whole

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: Prompt:"It was good for a while, being empty. I didn't hurt anymore. But as time went on, it was like I could hear myself from far away, begging for permission to come back."— Myra McEntire, Hourglass
Kudos: 4
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	A Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "It was good for a while, being empty. I didn't hurt anymore. But as time went on, it was like I could hear myself from far away, begging for permission to come back."
> 
> — Myra McEntire, Hourglass

As his heart’s emptiness threatens to swallow him whole,

He hears a faint voice

That begs for permission from him to let himself be once again human; a whole.

He shuts it out; a soon-to-become a habit of a choice.

As the blood of too many stains his hands,

He hears a faint voice

That begs for him to stop.

He shuts it out; already a habit of a choice.

  
  


As he wipes the blood of innocents from his hands,

He hears a faint voice

That begs him to change.

To become human; a whole again.

For once, he listens. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this, so have this shitty drabble.


End file.
